Several misting devices for climate control are known in the art. Sprung, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,791, describes a misting system for controlling the build-up of heat within greenhouses. Marcus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,104, discloses a portable misting system enclosed in a food and beverage cooler. Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,969 B1, and Crouse, II, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,273, both disclose boat misting systems designed to cool boat occupants. However, Edwards' invention requires an on-board water tank and Crouse's invention is directed only toward flexible tubing hung from a canopy. Neither inventor suggests that the plumbing of a misting system can be concealed below deck or within the hull of a boat. Furthermore, the prior art makes no mention of an adjustable angle relative to the horizon head spray nozzle or of timer controlled misting cycles.